


Bad Day

by scamp87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Charity Dinner, Gen, Sick!Harry, Signing, annoyed Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamp87/pseuds/scamp87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick, but decides to go to a charity event anyways. The boys are annoyed with him, so he doesn't tell them. Chaos ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Harry felt wrecked. Him and the band had been going non-stop for months now and at this moment in time Harry just wanted to lie down on the couch and die. His head was pounding and the rest of his body was aching all over.

However, instead of giving in to his temptations, he dragged himself over to the medicine cabinet and took a couple of Advil tablets. Him and the rest of the band were scheduled to leave for a charity dinner in twenty minutes and last Friday he played hookey to get out of a signing. Since his plan failed miserably and he got caught, there was no point in trying to get out of the dinner tonight, the band would have no part of it and they were really annoyed with him at the moment so that did not help his case either...

After Harry had taken the tablets he went to the couch and closed his eyes, deciding he would rest for 15 minutes or so before heading down to the hotel lobby to meet the boys.

Harry was woken up by loud banging noises on his door. He looked at his phone and cursed it had been thirty minutes and he had three missed calls. He practically ran to the door, in an attempt to make the loud noise stop, his head felt like it was about to explode.

When he opened the door he was greeted by an angry looking Liam. “Harry you are late again. We aren't going to be here to baby you forever.” Liam practically growled.

Harry was annoyed. Sure he had been screwing up a lot and super moody the last week or so, but he was going non-stop and had no time to get his life in check. Despite his hard feelings, Harry decided to be nice. He hated when Liam was mad at him. “Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep.”

“Well maybe you should take your time off to sleep instead of messing around with random girls.” Liam snapped, walking in front of Harry a few steps.

Harry was shocked, Liam must be really pissed off, he rarely went off on anyone. So Harry just mumbled a quick sorry and caught up to him. Ignoring the fact that the statement was untrue and the fact that he should have punched Liam for saying it.

By the time they got to the venue for the charity dinner Harry knew he was going to die, the Advil had obviously not helped, his only saving grace had been the awkward silence on the way to the event, if the other boys had been loud and rowdy like usual he would have been done for.

His saving grace soon came to an end though when they entered a small room where they were to get ready and hang out for an hour until the event was officially supposed to start. Niall and Louis started to sing an awful parody song that they had found on you tube.  
Harry gave them an annoyed look.

“Oh does little Hazza not like the song?” Louis mocked.

“I think he loves it! I think he loves it!” Niall sang loudly and high pitched.

Harry didn't respond to them he just lied down on the couch and buried his face into the pillows.

“Well someone is awfully cranky.” Louis said to no one particular.

“He just woke up from a nap.” Liam explained, Harry was usually always cranky after naps.

“That explains it.” Niall said, while eating some of the food that had been left out for the boys.

Twenty minutes had passed and the boys were getting super bored. There was still 40 minutes until the even was supposed to start and they had crappy signal, so they couldn't mess around on their phones.

However, Niall thought it was ridiculous to be bored. After all, they were the biggest boy band in the world so he came up with what he thought was a genius idea. “Let's mess with Harry!”

Louis jumped right on the bandwagon, while Zayn and Liam sat in the corner giving each other “this isn't going to end well” looks.

“Harry!” Niall sang. “It's time to wake up, don't you want to see our beautiful faces?!”

Harry didn't respond, his headache was making him nauseous and he hoped that the boys would think he was still sleeping and let him alone.

This obviously wasn't he case.

“Are we going to have to do this the hard way or the easy way?” Louis taunted.

No response.

“I guess the hard way!” Niall squealed and jumped on top of Harry.

Harry turned a pale color Niall had hit him right in the stomach. He moaned in pain. “Get out of my way Niall.” Harry said desperately, he was going to be sick.

Niall clearly didn't get the hint.

“'m gonna be sick.” Harry murmured.

Louis clearly didn't get the hint either. “Someone playing Hookey again?” Louis joked getting on the other side of Harry.

Liam, the sensible one knew Harry wasn't faking it. The boy looked like death. “Get out of his way boys!”

It was too late, Harry tried to turn his head away but it was no use, he puked all over Louis and Niall.

This got the boys off of him. They ran away in horror.

Harry then ran to the trash bin in the corner and continued to get sick. His head was in agony and his vision started to fade in and out.

Louis and Niall were screaming in disgust.

“Shut up guys, its your own damn fault you got puked on, he warned you guys. “ Liam said, going over to Harry and placing a hand on his forehead, he was burning up.

“Zayn, go get management.” Liam sighed, today was a mess and he felt like a total jerk to the way he had acted towards all the boys.

Zayn happily complied it smelled awful and he was kind of a germaphobe so he was planning on leaving anyways.

He practically ran towards the door, but slipped on the puke. He wasn't aware that it had gotten on the floor as well. It got on his face and had a mini freak out. He had always had a weak stomach and was totally grossed out and he ended up throwing up himself and it landed all over Niall's shoes.

Niall was now practically crying, it was his favorite pair of shoes and pretty much the only part of his body that didn't have vomit on it as of two seconds ago.

A member of management, Peter, having heard the screams ran down and opened the doors. “What the hell happened in here?” he said shocked, taking in the environment around him.

“Oh nothing, we are all just doing peachy.” Louis said sarcastically. He hated management, they expected way too much of the boys.“Here can you wash this?” he said, throwing his puke stained shirt Peter.

Peter practically growled, he had always had a strong disliking for the boys. “I don't know what shenanigans you boys are pulling this time, but there is no way you guys are getting out of this one we have been preparing for this for months, I will bring you all a change of clothes and you will be out there in twenty minutes.” With that he slammed the door and left.

Liam shook his head, tonight definitely wasn't going to end well.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should continue? Please comment this is my first time posting here:) Thanks so much, I hope you liked it!


End file.
